


Stuff

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: Peter's late to class. It's probably not what anyone expected.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 17
Kudos: 265





	Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Saw something similar online, and I had to write it with this ship.

It’s the first period of the day. The students laze around as the teacher collects the homework. A few of them purposefully sit in the back of the class, frantically finishing the last few problems that they couldn’t get done in homeroom. After finishing her collection, and reprimanding the students that couldn’t complete their sudden death rush, the teacher begins explaining the day’s class.

It’s during the middle of this explanation that the door to the classroom peeks open, and a familiar head looks inside. Seeing her distracted by at the whiteboard, the late student attempts to sneak to the nearest desk. The rest of the class, now used to this and none of them being snitches, watches the comedic scene unfold. Just before he successfully finishes his infiltration, however, the teacher turns around.

“Mr. Parker,” she gives him an exasperated grin. “It’s good of you to join us. Would you like to explain why you’re late?”

Peter Parker, for his part, freezes before he gets into the seat. He turns to look at the teacher, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Part of the class is annoyed with the Parker kid’s constant absences and tardy slips. Another part has gotten used to it and just ignores it. Yet another part feels pity for him. Someone who is probably the smartest kid in their grade, maybe even in the school, not even able to showcase it due to his flaky attitude overshadowing how much of a genius he really is. A few are understanding. They know that he probably was caught up stopping muggers and speeding cars, if the bruises showing just out of his shirt and on his neck are any indication. He’s not exactly subtle about having superpowers, and this is a school full for smart people. Some of the students are bound to put two and two together.

You can almost see the boy’s mind going through the list of excuses he’s used and over used. Despite all of that, he settles on a simple comment.

“I was busy doing, uh, stuff.”

Before the teacher can even address that poor excuse. Another student saunters into the class with all of the cool confidence and uncaring attitude that she always shows.

“Ms. Jones,” the teacher sighs, pinching her nose. “Would you care to tell us why you are late?”

Michelle Jones looks around the classroom, puts on a shit-eating grin that many of them have never seen on her before. Then, she looks the teacher directly in the eye.

“I’m stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
